Kal-El (Superman: Unbound)
Kal-El is the last son of Krypton who protects Metropolis and the Earth as the caped superhero Superman. He was sent to Earth as an infant when his parents discovered that Krypton's destruction was imminent. On Earth, he was found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent and raised as their own child called Clark Kent. Biography ''Superman: Unbound Superman was dealing with a 7.2 earthquake, leaving Metropolis vulnerable to terrorists. They abducted Lois Lane who volunteered herself as a hostage but were swiftly dealt with by Supergirl who had remained in Metropolis. Before Supergirl crossed a line, Superman arrived and dealt with the terrorists. He scolded Kara for almost going too far but realised she still had a lot to learn. Frustrated, Clark returned to the Daily Planet and changed into his everyday reporter clothes and voiced his frustrations to Lois until they were interrupted by Steve Lombard. Clark sped away from the room so he wouldn't be seen with his glasses off. He returned to the room and used heat vision to make Steve fall off his chair and gave Lois an excuse to leave. Lois berated Clark for stepping in because he refused to let her even talk to another man but wouldn't tell anyone that they were together. They were interrupted by Ron Troupe and Jimmy Olsen who told them some from space was about to crash in Phoenix, Arizona. Clark watched the news report with his colleagues and quickly departed. Superman flew to Arizona and intercepted the object which had just withstood a missile attack. As he caught it and diverted it from populated areas it transformed into a robot that fought Superman aggressively. Using his x-ray vision, Superman saw a transmitter in the robot's chest and ripped it out before it could hail backup. He took the robot back to the Fortress of Solitude to analyze it. Supergirl entered the Fortress and told Superman all that she knew about the robot, having seen them before on Krypton when Brainiac attacked and stole Kandor. Clark made the decision to track down Brainiac and stop him before he invaded Earth. He went to tell Lois that he was leaving for a while. Superman tracked Brainiac to a distant planet where his robots were attacking and taking samples. Superman fought his way onto the Skull Ship and located the Bottle City of Kandor. Before he could figure out what to do, Brainiac engaged him in combat and shrunk him down into the Bottle. Inside the bottle city the red sun was replicated, draining Superman of his powers so that he was unable to escape. He spoke to the captured Kryptonians and discovered his uncle Zor-El and aunt Alura were still alive within the bottle. After talking to Zor-El and Alura, Superman began pounding the ground to draw the sentries into the bottle. He quickly dispatched them and then held onto them as they were withdrawn, using them to escape. He took Brainiac by surprise and knocked him out, destroyed the engine room and fled in a spacecraft with Kandor to Earth. He took Kandor to the Fortress of Solitude where Kara met him. As they spoke, Brainiac began to attack Metropolis. Superman and Supergirl flew to Metropolis to fight the Brainiac robots. Superman and Supergirl fought and destroyed many robots but were unable to stop Brainiac bottling Metropolis. They were sucked onto Brainiac's ship and Brainiac extracted information from Superman. Superman used his super breath and broke free from his confines and took the fight to Earth. Brainiac became overwhelmed by the reality of Earth outside of his ship. Superman and Supergirl returned Metropolis to its rightful place and rehomed Kandor on another planet. Clark went and found Lois in the Daily Planet and proposed to her. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Equipment *Supersuit Relationships *Lois Lane - Fiancée. *Kara/Supergirl - Cousin. *Perry White - Boss. *Jimmy Olsen - Co-worker and friend. *Ron Troupe - Co-worker. *Steve Lombard - Co-worker. *Cat Grant - Co-worker. *Brainiac - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Superman: Unbound'' (First appearance) - Matt Bomer Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Matt Bomer tried out for Superman in Superman Returns but lost the role to Brandon Routh. Gallery ''Superman: Unbound'' Supsloisunbound.jpeg 78941247.jpg|Clark and Lois Clark Kent SU.png Superman SU.png SupUnbC 08701.jpg clark_Loissupsunbound.jpg|Clark and Lois. Loisclarkunbound.jpg SupUnbC 09651.jpg Supes-Robot.jpg Supes-flying.jpg comics-superman-animated-matt-bomer-1.jpg Supes-Brainiac.jpg Superman-bound.jpg Stare down.jpg SupUnbC 07969.jpg 82587037.jpg|Clark and Lois kiss. Clark_Unbound.png See Also *Superman Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman: Unbound Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Kryptonians